L'Adieu à Ankh Morpork
by Maspalio
Summary: Les derniers instants de la vie d'un voleur.


Le Disque Monde ! L'univers le plus absurde jamais inventé ! En tant que lectrice assidue, et surtout en tant qu'auteur de fanfics, je me devais d'apporter un jour ma pierre à l'édifice. C'est maintenant chose faite.  
  
Précisons toutefois que :  
  
Ni le Disque, ni la plupart des personnages mentionnés ne m'appartiennent (à part Jorynn)  
  
Je ne prétends pas égaler le génie de Terry Pratchett, qui après tout s'y connaît mieux que moi.  
  
Et, non, je ne suis pas folle. (Pas complètement, en tout cas.)  
  
===================================================================  
  
  
  
1 L'Adieu à Ankh Morpork  
  
  
  
« Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un héros. Je ne cherchais pas la gloire, je n'avais pas besoin que mon nom soit connu. Je ne demandais qu'à continuer à vivre, comme j'avais toujours vécu, heureux malgré tout. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement… »  
  
  
  
-EVIDEMMENT, LES HEROS VIVENT RAREMENT VIEUX, C'EST POUR CA QUE PERSONNE NE VEUT EN ETRE. A PART LES FOUS ET LES AXLANDAIS, EVIDEMMENT.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà là, vous ?  
  
-JE SUIS VENU EN AVANCE. MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS, VOUS AVEZ ENCORE LE TEMPS.  
  
-Ah, j'aime mieux ça. Alors vous seriez bien gentil de me laisser finir.  
  
-D'ACCORD. IL VOUS RESTE UNE HEURE.  
  
  
  
« Mon nom, il vous sera bientôt familier. Le récit de mon sacrifice ne va pas tarder à atteindre vos oreilles, mais je voulais que quelqu'un sache qui je suis vraiment ; pas un héros sans peur et sans reproche, comme on le pensera peut-être, mais un homme comme les autres, avec ses doutes et ses peurs.  
  
Mon nom, donc, est Jorynn « le chat » Vollerue. Je suis né il y a de cela trente-six ans, dans la belle ville d'Ankh Morpork que depuis je n'ai jamais quittée. Cette ville est ma patrie et mon foyer, et je me devais de la sauver. »  
  
  
  
-PLUTOT IRONIQUE, QUAND ON SAIT QUE VOUS AVEZ PASSE LES TRENTE-DEUX DERNIERES ANNEES A Y FAIRE DISPARAITRE TOUT CE QUI S'Y TROUVAIT DE VALEUR.  
  
-Il fallait bien que je me nourrisse ! Et puis, puisque de toute façon je vais mourir, laissez-moi au moins écrire ma légende convenablement.  
  
-TRES BIEN, FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ. MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS, CA N'INTERESSERA PERSONNE.  
  
  
  
« Ankh Morpork m'a tout donné. Une vaste famille qu'est la Guilde des Voleurs, un foyer dans les cachots du Guet, et un second père en la personne du Patricien, le seigneur Vétérini. Un père certes un peu sévère, à qui je dois un certain nombre de coups de fouets, mais quel père aimant ne punit pas ses enfants de temps à autres ?  
  
J'avais donc tout pour être heureux.  
  
Jusqu'au jour de la catastrophe.  
  
Tout commença lorsque je décidais de rendre visite à l'un de mes amis, résident à l'Université de l'Invisible. Il était déjà tard, mais mon ami est un travailleur consciencieux, et je savais le trouver fidèle au poste. »  
  
  
  
-SI VOUS VOULEZ PARLER DU BIBLIOTHECAIRE, IL AURAIT ETE PLUS LOGIQUE DE PENSER QU'IL ETAIT AU « TAMBOUR », COMME TOUS LES SOIRS.  
  
-Dites, c'est qui, qui écrit cette histoire ? Vous ou moi ?  
  
-C'EST QUE VOUS ETES AUSSI UN HABITUE DU COIN. VOUS AURIEZ DU PENSER QUE LE BIBLIOTHECAIRE S'Y TROUVAIT CE SOIR LA.  
  
-Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que vous en savez ?  
  
-MOI AUSSI, JE SUIS UN HABITUE. JE M'Y RENDS TOUS LES SOIRS. POUR LE TRAVAIL, VOUS COMPRENEZ.  
  
-Je vois…  
  
  
  
« En effet, mon ami se trouvait à son travail. Il m'accueillit avec un « Ook » joyeux, ce qui est sa façon de souhaiter la bienvenue, et demanda ce que je faisais là. Je lui remis sans tarder le régime de banane que je lui avais apporté en cadeau, et il se montra enchanté. Il m'expliqua alors le souci que lui causait un des livres dont il avait la charge, un puissant grimoire intitulé « Invocation et entretient du Démon pourvoyeur d'Or ». Le malheureux volume s'ennuyait à mourir dans son rayon, et me faisait pitié. Je me proposais aussitôt pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air.  
  
Mon ami le bibliothécaire parut ravi que j'accepte de lui rendre ce service. Je mis donc le grimoire bien au chaud sous ma cape et quittait l'Université. »  
  
  
  
-LE BIBLIOTHECAIRE PRETEND QUE VOUS L'AVEZ DROGUE AVEC DES BANANES SOMNIFERES ET QUE VOUS AVEZ VOLE LE LIVRE POUR VOUS EMPARER DU DEMON POURVOYEUR D'OR.  
  
-Le bibliothécaire à dit ook.  
  
-C'EST BIEN CE QUE J'AI DIT.  
  
-Vous comprenez l'orang-outan ?  
  
-JE PARLE TOUTES LES LANGUES. C'EST NECESSAIRE, DANS MA PROFESSION.  
  
-Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.  
  
-IL VOUS RESTE TRENTE MINUTES.  
  
  
  
« Hélas ! Mon ami avait été abusé. Car le Démon pourvoyeur d'Or, loin d'apprécier son enfermement, ne souhaitait que d'échapper à sa prison de papier. Dès qu'il fut hors de l'influence des mages, il s'évada et abattit son ombre sur la ville. »  
  
  
  
-VOUS AURIEZ DU VOUS DOUTER QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS ETE ENFERME POUR RIEN. ET QUE L'INVOQUER SANS AUCUNE FORMATION MAGIQUE N'ETAIT PAS UNE BONNE IDEE.  
  
-Si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, je n'aurais jamais fini à temps !  
  
  
  
« Ankh Morpork était en danger. Aussitôt, l'Archichancelier réunit ses meilleurs mages en conseil exceptionnel et, après un jour et une nuit de réflexion, ils en vinrent à la conclusion suivante : seul un sacrifice humain satisferait le démon et sauverait la ville.  
  
C'est alors que je dus prendre la décision la plus difficile, et probablement la dernière de ma vie : conscient de ma responsabilité, je me portais volontaire pour servir de victime au sacrifice. »  
  
  
  
-OUI… MAIS PAS AVANT D'AVOIR PARCOURU TOUTE LA VILLE AVEC LE GUET AUX TROUSSES.  
  
-C'est juste. J'allais oublier.  
  
  
  
« Comme dernière volonté, je demandais seulement à parcourir une dernière fois ces rues bien aimées, témoins de jours heureux, ce que le seigneur Vétérini eut la bonté de m'accorder. »  
  
  
  
-C'EST VOTRE VERSION DES FAITS. CELA DIT, JE ME DEMANDE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ BIEN TROUVER A CE TAS DE BOUE PUANT.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez pas de glandes, donc pas d'émotions.  
  
-VOUS POURIEZ ETRE PLUS AIMABLE. IL EST RARE QUE J'APPARAISSE AINSI AUX YEUX DE N'IMPORTE QUI.  
  
-C'est vrai, au fait. Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous voir ?  
  
-ON VOUS SURNOMME « LE CHAT » J'AI EU ENVIE D'EN SAVOIR PLUS. J'ADORE LES CHATS.  
  
-C'est gentil. Il me reste du temps ?  
  
-UN PEU.  
  
  
  
« Voilà toute mon histoire. Ma Mort est proche, à présent (à environ 1m50, je dirais) je vais donc devoir vous dire au revoir. Ou plutôt adieu, braves gens, adieu. Ne m'oubliez pas trop vite.  
  
Sur ma tombe, écrivez seulement : Ci-gît Jorynn Vollerue, héros par nécessité.  
  
Adieu. »  
  
  
  
Comme Jorynn posait le point final à l'histoire de sa vie, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, éclairant l'intérieur du cachot d'une lumière joyeuse.  
  
-C'est l'heure, dit le garde. Et si vous pouviez ne pas traîner en route, on a encore quatre exécutions à faire avant ce soir.  
  
Le voleur s'avança d'un pas qu'il espérait héroïque. Derrière lui, une voix aussi lourde que du marbre funéraire lança :  
  
-A BIENTOT.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
(Note du traducteur : le manuscrit de Jorryn Vollerue a longtemps traîné au fond du cachot, avant d'être découvert par un assassin de passage. Lequel le jeta dans la rue dès son évasion. Le manuscrit fut fort heureusement ramassé presque immédiatement par Planteur Je-m'tranche-la-gorge, qui le fit publier après y avoir rajouté un petit millier de pages. Le livre « L'Adieu à Ankh Morpork » connut un immense succès ; même si les acheteurs se demandaient pourquoi diable ils avaient acquis un objet pareillement inutile à peine rentrés chez eux. Les habitants d'Ankh Morpork ne sont pas très portés sur la littérature ; cette année là, ce sont les vendeurs de bois de chauffage qui connurent des pertes importantes.)  
  
  
  
===================================================================  
  
Reviewez-moi, plize !!! 


End file.
